Trapped inside the cave of courage (Rewrite 2019)
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Here's the rewrite from the original from three years ago. Nagisa and Yukiko were selected to be a pair be Korosensei to inside the cave of courage while not known Korosensei's actual but something doesn't go according to plan which lead the pair trapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Nagisa P.O.V**

For some reason Korosensei told everyone to gather at this cave for some reason "Hello class, the reason why I gathered you all here is to test your courage which I want you to walk in pairs of two into this dark cave here. Each and every one of you will be paired by my choosing and you'll all get a flashlight and what you have to do is reach at the end of the cave and you'll be branded as the winner. But if either one of you flees or screams, you'll fail the test, so lets have some fun shall we?" Korosensei explained and he began pairing us but for some odd reason I was paired with Kanzaki instead of Kayano which I found odd but I better ask him.

"Korosensei I hate to be rude and all but how come you'd paired me with Kanzaki-san instead of Kayano-san? After all I think I'd be-" I couldn't finish as I was interrupted by Yada. "Nagisa-kun are you saying you don't want to walk in a dark cave alone with Kanzaki-san but you'd rather be alone with Kayano-san? How suspicious Nagisa-kun or is it that your planning to do something with Kayano-san which is why you don't want to be with our fabulous Yukiko Kanzaki-san?" Yada asked me three questions but she wants to know why I want to be with Kayano instead.

"What?! That's not what I'm saying as I didn't expect for me to be paired with Kanzaki-san but I'm just saying that how come Iv'e been paired with her as I'm just finding it confusing that I'e been paired with her instead of Kayano-san." I commented and looked at Kayano who gave me a concerned look but I can see she's blushing then I looked at Kanzaki who is also blushing but not as deep as Kayano's. "I have my reasons Nagisa-kun, so there's no need to worry about it." Korosensei replied but I want to know why though as this isn't random but what is his reason for him pairing me with Kanzaki than Kayano

**Later in the cave**

("What can we even talk about? We don't spend time together unless we have to work in teams during lessons but this is different. I have no romantic interest in Kanzaki-san actually in fact why didn't he pair her with Sugino-kun when Korosensei knows about his crush?") I tried to think of a reason but there isn't any. ("Korosensei was pairing us with people who we liked but he doesn't know mine which thank god he doesn't know but...wait does that mean that Kanzaki-san has-") I was interrupted when I felt something pull the back of my shirt and when I looked, Kanzaki looking concerned, probably because I was spacing out. "Kanzaki-san what's wrong?" I asked but I hope she isn't upset with me from earlier. "I'm wondering if your upset at me because I got to be your partner instead of Kayano-san. I think I understand why you might be upset but I'm trying not to overthink it." My eyes widened and I could feel a blush on my face.

"Kanzaki-san... I'm not angry...I'm just thinking why did Korosensei paired us together as everyone looks like they make a good couple like Isogai-kun got paired with Kataoka-san or Okuda-san and Karma-kun but as for us do you think that's strange?" I asked but she went full red for some odd reason. "Now that you mention, that is weird as Okuda-san does indeed like Karma-kun and Isogai and Kataoka-san are the class reps but as for us it is strange." Kanzaki replied but something about her reply was off

"I guess I owe you a apology for what I said earlier." I told her as I just feel bad about it. "No worries Nagisa-kun, it wasn't your fault, so please don't-" Kanzaki was cut mid sentence and next minute I was pushed to the ground with Kanzaki crashing on top of me which is just embarrassing. "Kanzaki-san! Are you alright?" I asked trying to forget the embarrassment. "I'm alright Nagisa-kun and sorry for-" She couldn't finish because we are now face to face with one another and we began blushing. "Kanzaki-san...I think we should get up before somebody sees use and gets the wrong idea that we'll-" I stopped my sentence as Kanzaki just got up and held her arm out which I accepted. "I'm sorry that I tripped and fell on you Nagisa-kun but are you hurt anywhere?" She'd asked but we'll still holding hands but she doesn't seem to be bothered by it for some reason. "Not Really but how about you? Actually scratch that as I did break your fall." I replied along with a nervous laughter but she got close up to me and I have no idea what she's about to do.

"Nagisa-kun, I think I accidentally gave you a bruise as there's now a bruise on your forehead." Kanzaki told me and then placed her hand on my forehead to inspect it but I can also feel her hand brushing my hair which is actually making me blush. "I told you it's not your fault and I should of tried to catch you." I told her which to me she appears to be slightly blushing by that comment. "I guess if you was with Kayano-san, this wouldn't have happened huh." She still blames herself but wait how much does she care about me? Only way to find out. "Say Kanzaki-san, you seem to appear to care a lot about me, so is there a reason for that?" I asked but her whole face went completely red which I starting to regret asking the question. "I just..admire you and I think of you as a good friend of mine." She replied which I sighed but realised she said she'd admires me. ("Kanzaki-san admires me? Thank god the others aren't here to hear...wait WHAT is there to admire about me?") I tried to think but nothing.

**Elsewhere**

**Karma P.O.V**

I'm walking with Okuda but I'm thinking of two things which is why is Korosensei making us do this and two why did he pair Nagisa with Kanzaki instead of Kayano. "Say Okuda-san what do you think those two are up too?" I asked my partner. "Who? Oh you mean Kanzaki-san and Nagisa-kun?" She'd ask and I chuckled. "Yeah, Korosensei paired her with Nagisa-kun for a reason right, so do you have any ideas why?" I asked Okuda but she seems embarrassed about it. "Well I have no clue to be honest but I know it has nothing to do with Nagisa-kun due to his reaction which means it has something to do with Kanzaki-san but still." She replied to my question which means our ("Kanzaki is hiding something from us and I know Kayano-san likes Nagisa-kun. wait a minute.") I think I might know. "Do you think Kanzaki has a thing for Nagisa-kun?" I asked but she got super embarrassed. "WHAT?! I mean I'm not sure to be honest but it is possible but even if she does, I have no idea why she loves him." Okuda replied which she actually makes a good point but Sugino has a crush on her while Nagisa doesn't well not that I know off unless he's hiding it and is using Kayano as bait. "Do you think that after being alone with each other, they might make out somewhere?" I asked Okuda as maybe Nagisa will change his mind but Okuda is deep red.

"I think that they wouldn't but I don't know Nagisa-kun as much as you Karma-kun but though it's less likely that they will as it does look like that Nagisa-kun as a thing for Kayano-san." Okuda replied which means she shares the same opinion as me that Nagisa likes Kayano. "Well Nagisa-kun isn't the type of guy would would take advantage of whatever Korosensei wants us to do as it doesn't suit him at all but lets say if he did, how would he proceed without injuring her?" I asked but Okuda started thinking which was unexpected. "Well to be honest, I have no clue really, as Nagisa-kun isn't the type of person who would hurt his friends." Okuda replied back at my question.

"Something tells me that something amusing is going to happen between those two, I just know it." I told my partner. "What do you mean Karma-kun?" "Well what's the best way to earn someone's affection?" I told her and she started blushing. "Well by spending time with them and..." She couldn't finish, most likely it's the same as us two but I guess I finish it off for her. "The best way to earn someones's affection is by spending time with them but if your alone with them, it's better and more easier as there isn't anyone to bother you in which case, they probably talking about whatever topic which they will get closer and closer such as like what me and you are doing." I told my dear Okuda which she stopped walking and her whole face is red and I just smirked. "What's wrong Okuda-san, are you embarrassed because we'll spending time together alone without any interruptions?" I teased her and she began panicking.

"Can you please stop teasing me Karma-kun? But I know what you mean as Nagisa-kun probably eventually be glad he went with Kanzaki-San? However I'm not sure how he might be feeling and I hope he hasn't yelled at Kanzaki-San." Okuda replied but she makes a good point. "I doubt that he'd would as why would he when he was no reason too?" I asked as we kept on walking

**Back to Nagisa**

**Kanzaki P.O.V**

After inspecting the bruise I gave Nagisa, I then move my hand to his cheek. "Nagisa-kun do you want me to lead instead in case I trip and fall on you again?" I asked him and took the flashlight out of his hands before he could answer. "Kanzaki-san, are you sure you want to lead, when we can hardly see where we'll going?" He asked me being concerned which is what I like about him. "Don't worry Nagisa-kun, I'm sure and besides, you did take quite a beating yesterday according to Kayano-san." I told him with a smile. "O-okay...sure Kanzaki-san, you can lead the way as I think I wouldn't be available to convince you otherwise." I began giggling once I heard Nagisa say this to me as I don't even mind either way. "What's funny Kanzaki-san?" "Oh it's nothing Nagisa-kun, you don't need to worry." I told him and took the lead while he followed me. "Say Kanzaki-san... your not mad at me are you?" I heard Nagisa which I turned around and took his hand.

"Nagisa-kun...of course not as why would I ever get mad at you for?" I asked him with a smile. "Well I'm just surprised that your not upset with me for saying I'd rather be with Kayano-san instead, but you aren't so... thank you." Nagisa replied and I placed my hand on my chest. "No problem Nagisa-kun." I told him and I can tell he really cares about me, even if he doesn't know it. "I hate to mention this Kanzaki-san, I'm sorry that your swimsuit is ruined." I stopped once I heard Nagisa mentioned about what happened earlier, it kinda brings me pain as it was my favourite. "It's alright Nagisa-kun, it isn't your fault." "You looked really beautiful and cute in it Yukiko-san." I instantly went fully red and it feels like my heart is about to burst once I heard Nagisa compliment me. "N-Nagisa-kun, where did that come from?" I asked him as it's very unlike him.

"I'm sorry Kanzaki-san, I just wanted to try cheer you up, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He told me but suddenly, the ground collapsed meaning we just stepped on hollow ground which we landed in a deep pit as result we injured ourselves. "Yukiko-san are you alright and where are you?" I heard Nagisa addressed me by my first name but I couldn't see him as our flashlight broke but I know he's close by. "Yeah I'm alright, I'm a little bit in pain and I think I got a few bruises but I live but I'm more concerned about you Nagisa-kun." I told him and I want to know where he is at as we can't see each other. "My left arm is in pain as I pretty much landed on it, but Yukiko-san I think you should be more concerned about how are we going to get out of here." He told me which I sweatdropped but I crawled towards the sound of his voice. "Actually scratch that as I think...ummm Yukiko-san?" He called my name which I stopped moving." What's wrong Nagisa-kun?" I asked him as he seems worried. "Can you... I mean can I sit next to you till help arrives?" Nagisa asked which made me blush but I can just tell he wants somebody next to him, after all we can't even see each other and because he's in pain, he most likely want's someone to comfort him. "Sure Nagisa-kun, in fact I was about to come find you." I told him which I sat right next to him. "Thank you Yukiko-san, I just feel alone right now and I feel like I could break any second." Once I heard that, I decided to hug him to ease the pain he's feeling

"It's alright Nagisa-kun and I'm always here for you, so if you need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen." Once I told him this I felt a tight hug. "Thank you Yukiko-san, I didn't know you care so much about me." I couldn't help but smile but this question has been on my mind. "Can I ask you a question Nagisa-kun?" "Sure." "How come you didn't wanted to become my partner?" I ask him after all he did got interrupted and it sound he was going to say that Kayano would be a better partner than me. "Well you see Yukiko-san...I just thought that...well I just thought that everyone probably wouldn't trust me." I'm confused by his reply. "I'm sorry Nagisa-kun I don't quite understand." I told him but he just sighed."Sorry I guess I overreacted as I'm pretty sure everyone else would of paired me with Kayano-san but I just find it odd I got you as my partner instead." He told me and even though I can't see him, I can tell he's embarrassed."

**Elsewhere**

**Third P.O.V**

Half of class-E is waiting for the rest of the class to exit from the cave but Kayano,Sugino and Karma are waiting for Nagisa and Kanzaki. "Shouldn't of they came out by now?" Kayano asked wondering why the two haven't got out but she's actually thinking what those two could be doing that's delaying them. "Say, I want to ask you guys something first and lets not tell the others as it'll make matters worse." Karma said amused. "Does it involve both Nagisa-kun and Kanzaki-san?" Sugino asked as he's more worried that Nagisa might of tried something. "Well it kinda involves all of us as me and Okuda-san found a few secret cameras and some minor traps which means that Korosensei tried to created romantic moments if you get where I'm saying." Karma explained which Kayano and Sugino couldn't believe it. "Wait...wait so your saying that those two could be stuck in a trap while Korosensei is recording their every moment?" Kayano asked as she's now even more worried. "Well that's one possibility as it can explain why they haven't came out unless their doing something that you might be jealous of Kayano-san." Karam replied which Kayano's face went completely red over the thought of her doing that to Nagisa

"Nagisa-kun didn't wanted to be her partner, so why would he-" Sugino was cut off due to Karma's laugh. "Wow Sugino-kun, Kayano-san, you really thought that they'll do something like that to each other even though they are friends? Heh... I was saying that they probably having a little date and probably want to spend as much time alone and maybe they'll kiss. I can't believe that you's two actually thought they would do it when neither of them has romantic feelings for each other." Karma explained which both Sugino and Kayano went even more red. "So what your saying is that their most likely trapped somewhere?" Sugino asked which he now understands what Karma is actually saying.

"I known Nagisa-kun since we were in our first years but he wasn't great with the girls as he was more of a loner and people were surprised when I became friends with him. So he doesn't really have romantic experience when talking to girls and I think Kayano-san is probably the closest female friend he ever had." Karma explained a bit about Nagisa but Kayano went red as she's the closest friend that's a girl, but in a way she's glad. "So your saying that neither of them would do anything?" Sugino asked but he's more worried in case they kiss. "Well I can't promise really as I don't know Yukiko-san personally but she was in fact blushing when he became her partner so who knows." Karma said with a smirk.

**Okay that's all for now and I know this is a remaking but I think this will do for chapter 1 as the original was short because this time, it's a hell lot longer, I think having two chapters will be enough but who knows if I bring back the idea of having it a lemon as I did stated it before but I decided to scratch the idea but yeah please tell me whatcha think of the remake.**

**Crimson signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

So guys for the wait, a accident happened on the 11th, so forgive me if I make mistakes.

Nagisa P.O.V

We'll still trapped in this pit and we have nothing to call for help. "Hey Kanzaki-san, can I ask you something?" I asked my friend, even though I can't see her, I know for one she's close by. "Sure, Nagisa-kun, what's on your mind?" She'd asked and it's kinda embarrassing to say. "Well... Iv'e been wondering, how much do you actually care about me?" I told her but I was expecting slap but instead I was hugged. I really do like you Nagisa-kun, that's why I admire you." My whole face went red once I heard that and thank god nobody can see me blushing. ("Please tell me that Kanzaki-san didn't just confess towards me.") I tried to think in case I misheard Kanzaki, after all it could cause problems in the classroom if I did start to date her. "I'm sorry Nagisa-kun, I shouldn't off said that to you." Kanzaki told me but I just hugged her.

"Actually Kanzaki-san, it isn't your fault as this wasn't your idea, so don't blame yourself, okay?" I told her which she hugged back. "Thank you Nagisa-kun!" After she'd thanked me I felt a finger tracing on my face only to stop near my lips which I then felt like I'm being kissed. ("Please don't tell me that Kanzaki-san just kissed me. The guys would kill me that I manage to get a kiss from Yukiko Kanzaki at her own free will. I guess I'll keep this quiet, otherwise I'm dead.") I thought wondering why Kanzaki kissed me. "I'm sorry if that was sudden Nagisa-kun." She told me and I might as well tell her I kinda liked it. "Well to tell you the truth Kanzaki-san, that was my first kiss if you don't count Bitch-sensei as she only did that to get information on Korosensei which means that...wait a minute speaking on first kisses, please don't tell me that you just gave me your first?" I asked her as it would mean I could of ruined her first.

"I'm sorry Nagisa-kun but that was actually my first and I'm glad that I gave it to you." She told me and I blushed brighter. ("Sugino-kun would off killed me by now if saw me being kissed by his crush nevertheless that she was glad that it was me who took her first.") I thought and I can just imagine Sugino hitting his head on a pole trying to wake himself up. "Hey Nagisa-kun, I'm sorry for kissing you but I just hope it doesn't affect our friendship." She said to me and I have two choices, date Kanzaki-san or reject her.

Sorry for the small chapter, I'm still recovering for what happened to me a few days ago, so there will be slow updates until I get better


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa P.O.V

("Alright, I have two options, I could date Kanzaki-san which will make her exremely happy but that would break Sugino-kuns heart. Or I could reject her which will break her heart but at least Sugino-kun get's a chance to ask her out right?") I tried to think what to think next but I felt Kanzaki's hands touch mind. "You've gotten dead silent Nagisa-kun, is there something wrong?" Kanzaki asked with full of concern but yeah there's something wrong. I'm trapped in a pit alone with a girl in complete darkness only to be kissed and finding out that she loves me. "Well I'm just wondering what the others would do once they find out we just suddenly started dating. After all there are a few guys that like you in that way if you know what I mean." That a perfect reply as I can learn what she'll think would happen if the guys find out. "I understand , your just thinking that if you accept my feelings, your wondering how they going to react to it am I correct?" Kanzaki asked but there was worry in her reply. "Yeah and I think some of the girls may want a explanation on why I'm now dating you when I protested on being your partner." I told her but sighed as I know I'm going to get scolded later.

"I can see that happening to be honest, just let me handle it Nagisa-kun as I was the one who kissed you." She told me but I know she's smiling. "Wait, can I asked you something?" I asked as I just realized that I accepted her feelings and kiss. "What's wrong?" She asked me which I sighed an I'm hesitating to ask. "Well it's about when you kissed me to be honest. You kissed me and I'm wondering why as we'll aren't a couple, aren't we?" I asked but I heard a disappointment sigh. "Your right, we'll not even dating and yet here's me kissing you when we'll only friends. That's very unlike me isn't it? The person who claimed she isn't interested in relationships is now kissing one of her friends because we'll alone together. However strangely enough, Iv'e always felt something for you, not to mention Iv'e always felt comfortable whenever I'm around you. So I'm sorry for kissing you like that Nagisa-kun, I'll make it up to you later, if that's alright with you." My whole face is completely red over everything she just said about me, but she seems down like she's regretting it.

" Well I have to admit that I was kinda surprised by it. I actually had my doubts that you'd pick me out of everybody in the class. After all, I do have a feminine appearance, so I thought you wouldn't pick me. But you fell in love with me, out of all the guys. I'm just shocked and I'm wondering why me. " I told her but she giggled." Why? Who did you thought that I might fall in love with? " She'd asked and I got two in mind." Well to be honest, I'd say either Sugino-kun or Isogai-kun." I replied.

"Well I have to agree with you with Isogai-kun but there's something about him I'm not attracted to. I'm just not comfortable when around guys but for some reason I'm comfortable whenever I'm next to you. I also feel like we have a few things in common, even though I don't know much about you but regardless, I love you for who you are Nagisa-kun." I felted touched for what she just said. "I'm not sure what I should say Kanzaki-san but, I never felt loved for a long time so, what I'm trying to say is sure. I'll be gladly to date you, your one of my kindness friends after all." I was instantly hugged after I agreed to date her. "Thank you Nagisa-kun... and can you address me by my first name for now on?" Kanzaki asked and I just smiled. "Sure Yukiko-san, after all it'll be weird if I addressed my girlfriend only by her family name and you addressing me by my first." I commented and we both laughed.

"Anyway I think we should at least try escape than being stuck here, don't you agree?" Yukiko asked and overall I have to as at least we tried to escape than doing nothing. "Alright but I feel we might injury ourselves in the progress." I commented. "Well at least we have each other right?" She told me and I smiled. "Sure!" I placed my hands on her cheeks and she did the same but it felt so weird but as we was about to kiss we both heard a snap and a flash and when we looked up. There was Korosensei smiling at us holding a camera and we finally realised why Korosensei wanted us to go in the cave alone in pairs and that was so he could snap some pictures of anyone hugging or kissing like he just did right now.

"KOROSENSEI! WHAT THE HELL!" We both yelled at Korosensei which he turned on a flashlight. "Fufufu, Why isn't this interesting Nagisa-kun, you wanted to go with Kayano-san instead but here's you kissing Kanzaki-san in one of my traps." Korosensei mocked me and he just claimed that hemade this pit. "K-Korosensei...it's actually wrong to take photos of people without their permission." Yukiko told Korosensei and I know it isn't going to work. "Why Kanzaki-san, you wanted to confess to Nagisa-kun, so shouldn't you be thanking me instead? After all I did get you two together fufufufu."I can see red on her face and I sighed. "You shouldn't off Korosensei, she confess whenever she's ready." I yelled at Korosensei and he just stared at me. "Well... how about I'll get you's two out of that pit shall we?" Korosensei told us and helped us out.

Later

Third P.O.V

The three walk outside the cave and see everyone is waiting for them but Nagisa was getting a few glares in case he did anything to Kanzaki. "We'll were so worried about you guys, what happened?" Fuwa ask the two wondering why it took so long but both Kanzaki and Nagisa looked each other which Fuwa got suspicious. "Well... we kinda fell into a deep pit and our flashlight broke, so we couldn't really escape." Kanzaki explained but the girls began looking at Nagisa. "Now that's interesting, you's two got stuck in a deep pit alone in complete darkness and I'm wondering did you guys do anything?" Karma asked which the two blushed but some of the other girls were blushing too. "I'd...I'd kissed Nagisa-kun and asked him to be my boyfriend." Once Kanzaki replied everyone except for Karma, Nagisa and Korosensei was shocked. "WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

I'm going to end it there and make a forth chapter another time. Hope you guys enjoyed it though and I see you another time.


End file.
